Through the Mist
by VigilantSempai
Summary: After the Giants defeat at the hand of the gods and their seven champions their world ins revealed to the mortal world. But, unexpectedly, chaos does not ensue, instead the two world merge. Percy Jackson, choosing to clothes the Doors of Death from within Tartarus, emerges twenty years later into a world that is vastly different from the one he knew. Rated M for future lemons.


**AN: at the end of the chapter**

Olympus Falls

Annabeth was so familiar with the pair of arms that wrapped around her, that she couldn't help but smile. They were strong and made her feel safe, despite knowing that she could protect herself. Sunlight was falling onto her face through the window next to her bed. Their bed.

It was already late and she knew that the additions to Olympus was her job to oversee, along with the expansion of Camp Half-Blood, but she couldn't bring herself to muster enough energy to get out of bed.

After blinking multiple times to get adjusted to the sunlight, Annabeth couldn't help but smile at see a portion of mountain of the gods span before her. She could see buildings and parks and bustling streets; her eyes lingered on the buildings to admire the architecture. Despite being the one to design most of Olympus, Annabeth couldn't help her inner-self from frothing at the mouth.

_ 'God's, architecture is awesome,' _She though, with a smile. From her position on her side she could see her bedside table, covered in books and diagrams. On the only spare corner there was a thin, round piece of metal, no longer, or thicker than a pencil. It was steel grey, and looked to be pretty solid, but, at the sight of a single end of the metal glowing red, Annabeth filled with dread. Before she could move to slap the thing, a loud alarm filled the room, and red, flashing numbers appeared above the device.

_'Great,' _she though slapping the device to stop the alarm, _'there goes any chance of more sleep.'_ The filching red numbers stopped flashing to remain a stark white **10:00** floating unassisted in the air. _'Oh Hades, mom's gonna kill me.' _As she moved to get up, the arms around her tightened, and she let out a squeal of surprise as she was pulled back onto the bead.

She shouldn't have been surprised, that alarm could wake up Hypnos. Annabeth was pulled closer to a warm body, and she didn't fight his hold instead conforming to let her body mold against his. She felt warm breath on her neck, before a pair of lips latched onto her earlobe electing a gasp from her.

"Gods I hate that alarm," a throaty voice said in her ear. A shiver ran through her body, and Annabeth pressed herself closer to him, felling his arousal.

"Sorry," she said breathlessly as he went back to her neck, "but I have to get to work." She didn't move away or try to stop his roaming hands that left trails of fire in their wake under her shirt. She couldn't move even if she wanted to, and she found her panty's feeling like a nuisance. A wave of pleasure shot through her as he grabbed a particular part of her chest.

Gods Aphrodite had blessed her.

Just as she was going to let herself loose, she managed to see the alarm flicker as the time changed. Realizing that she didn't have the time to frolic, Annabeth heaved a great sigh before wiggling out of his grasp. He sighed as she got up, but she didn't give him any indication that she felt the same… although she did. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, and stretched when she stood up.

"I don't have to get up, do I?" she heard.

"No," she replied, her voice slightly distorted from a yawn. Her back gave a small pop, and sighed in pleasure. She turned around and gave a saucy smile. "But I would like some lunch, George."

Lying in bed was a brown haired man, with deep brown eyes. His skin was dusky, and he was shirtless raising his torso and resting on his forearms. The man, George, groaned and flopped back onto his back making Annabeth smile. She knew that he was putting on an act, and knew that he was going to bring her lunch like always, even if she didn't ask. But still reminding him didn't hurt.

"Fine," he growled out, "But I want Tai for dinner." Annabeth just shook her head, and moved to the dresser to get some clothes.

"Whatever."

"You do realize that we will have to go out of Olympus for that, right?" Annabeth just nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah," she said. After a little deliberation picked out a faded yellow shirt and worn grey jeans. "I know, but its Friday so it's fine." She grabbed a new pair of under where, a bra, and a brown belt. Without another word, Annabeth left to go to the bathroom for a shower.

Thirty minutes later, Annabeth appeared in the kitchen, and fished through the white cabinets for a particular pastry. The counters were black marble, flecked and veined with white, while the floors, like the cabinets, were white. There were two grey ovens stacked on top of each other; while over the Center Island, which held the sink and cutting board, was a rack holding several wine glasses.

Annabeth gave herself a mental pat on her back, when she found what she was looking for. Pulling out two packs of Pop-Tarts, Annabeth pushed the box back behind the spices, before shutting the cabinet door. She put on into her bag, which was resting on a black backless stool were she left it last night, and opened the other silvery package to nibble around the edge of one. She had always done that, even when she was young; she would eat the bland tasteless crust before promptly devouring the inside.

A huff from behind her caught her attention, and Annabeth stiffened before turning to face George.

"Looks like I have to find a new spot," he said rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Try as he might, you can't hide something from a daughter of Athena for long, if ever, especially one as smart as Annabeth. He was still shirtless, but had put on a white pair of sleeping pan"Well where do you want to meet? For dinner."

Annabeth nibbled a little more, before holing the tasty pastry in between her lips, and pulling her still damp blond hair into a ponytail. "How about in front to the Temple?" George just nodded. Picking up her other Pop-Tart, Annabeth left, giving George a kiss on her way out.

Percy smirked as his hand slapped over the edge and felt smooth cold floor and not wet, slimy rock. He didn't know how long he had been climbing, but the aching in his arms hand long ago become accustom to him. When he first started he could find wide enough ledges where he could sleep. When he couldn't anymore, he had made a makeshift bed by using rope and the five metal hooks he had. When they had broken, he had no choice but to continue without sleep. Just when he was about to give out, he had seen a light, and energy surged into him and he had made the last stretch to get out of the hell hole that he had been in.

With a giant heave, Percy pulled himself out to of Tartarus and into the Underworld. He collapsed into a heap breathing heavily. His arms felt like lead, and his legs burned as if someone had light them on fire with greek fire. He lay still, until his breath had come back to him, and he let out a great laugh.

He remembered when he first came down to the Underworld. He had been scared witless, thinking that it was dark and scary. Now here he was coming out of Tartarus, _relieved _that he was in the Underworld. He had conned his way down here at the age of eleven, and had had to use hand to make sure that he was still alive.

At the thought of his girlfriend, Percy gained enough strength to get to his feet and start walking away from the giant hole in the ground. It was more of a slimy, enlarged pore to an incredibly large slimy beast. But he was getting off track…

While in Tartarus, Percy had only been able to survive by his will to see her again. The horrors that he had seen was enough to make him shiver, but that was all behind him, literally. He was back in the world, though he didn't know how long he had been down there, he suspected months, but while in any magically-infested place, it could have been just a day. When he thought about how Tartarus had been without Annabeth, he frowned. It had been totally different then when they were together. Much scarier and more dangerous.

Percy shook his head to clear the thoughts away. He was out, and that was all that mattered. As he left the tunnel to Tartarus, Percy froze and took in his surroundings again. After his double check, Percy knew that where he was, was not he had left the last time he had been close to the pit. The first time he, Annabeth, and Grover had been closer to the Palace of Hades, now he was near the place where he had gotten the curse of Achilles. He thought that he was going to have to trek the whole Underworld, and wait until Charon was feeling merciful to come down with a new batch of souls and take him up.

But now that he didn't have to go that way, he could just take the secret passage, Orpheus', and go straight to New York. Maybe he could see his mom before he went to Camp. That was after he saw the gods of course. He had just come out of Tartarus, and hades help him if he go to them as soon as possible.

With that thought, Percy struck out, his boots crushing a skull and his cloak billowing after him. Before long he found the jagged hole in the endless expanse of rocks and sand. He squeezed through, and remembered how he, Nico, and Mrs. O'Leary had come down the steps before him. That was before he had been betrayed by Nico, and left for dead by the god of the dead, but, hey, that's all water under the bridge.

_'Ah, Zues' balls,' _Percy though angrily, _'More climbing.'_ Even though it wasn't going to be as long as his most recent one (hopefully), and that it had stairs, climbing was still climbing. Grumbling darkly, Percy started up in spite of his legs protests.

The stairs were uneven, and bumpy, and Percy fell and skinned his hands many times. The trek took only a couple of hours, but when the end came Percy didn't see it because of the lack of light. He effectively walked face first into the exit.

Letting a steam of swear words leave his mouth, Percy stepped down a stair, holding his nose gently. He put his hands forward until he met the cold stone. He pushed as hard as he could, but Percy didn't feel any give.

_'Fucking Aphrodite and Ares! Why the hell won't it move?'_ He rammed his shoulder into the stone, but only made his shoulder hurt. He frowned, as he glared at the piece of rock in front of him. He was so close to leavening, and now he came across the last obstacle, ad didn't know how to pass it.

_'Think,_' he commanded himself. _'When I was with Nico, we found the door, but had to find Grover to get the door open.'_ A light went off in his head. Did he have to sing? Grover had to, to open the door on the other side, so it was probably the same for this side. He wanted to slap himself for not seeing it sooner, and giving himself a sore shoulder. But there was one problem

He couldn't sing.

At least not in his opinion. He could sing a song, but not very well. He didn't know if he had to be good for the door to open, but it was worth a shot. He glanced over his shoulder, nervous that someone would hear him. He nearly slapped himself for how dumb he was acting.

_'Really,' _he asked himself. He steeled himself with a deep breath. _'Well here goes nothing…'_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_It's not warm when she's away._

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And she's always gone too long_

_Anytime she goes away._

_Wonder this time where she's gone_

_Wonder if she's gone to stay_

_Ain't no sunshine when she's gone_

_And this house just ain't no home_

_Anytime she goes away._

Thankfully the rock chose to open while he was singing, and he abruptly shut up, and steeped out into a blinding light.

Percy stumbled to a nearby tree that he could barely see. Pressing his back against it, he sat down and hung his head, eyes closed, trying to let his vision readjust. If the Underworld had been bright to him, the surface was like looking directly into the sun and not being able to look away. He tried several times to open his eyes, but each time his headache just got worse. After a half hour his eyes finally adjusted properly, and he took in his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees, and off to his right he could see the yellow-orange sky, telling him that that was west.

He stood up, and felt the blood rush to his head. It took a full minute for the horrid feeling to pass. He straightened up and took his first full breath of none death-infested air. It almost tasted sweet to him, even though he was in New York. He could tell by the sounds of honking and swearing drivers.

"Ah… home." Percy's own voice almost scared him, it was gravely and dry like a alcoholic that stopped drinking cold turkey. He glanced back at the sky, and realized that a storm was going to happen soon. He would have to get to Olympus quickly if he wanted to avoid getting rained on.

_'Right, I have to get to Olympus quick, so that means taking a cab-" _he reached into his pockets and only found his trusty pen, _'with all this cab money…'_ He let out a huge sigh, and started walking. He was going to have to walk to the Empire State Building. It wasn't preposterous, but Percy wouldn't ever make the trip if he didn't have too.

He found a path quickly, and followed it out of Grand Central Park, all the while lost in his own thoughts of what he was to do now.

He could always finish school, he mused. He had been a sophomore when the whole Giant War started, he was sure that with Annabeth's help he could catch up on anything that he had missed. How were his friends? They must be basking in their new prestige. He could see Leo sitting in a throne made of mechanical innards, a woman on either armrests. The mental image made him snort.

While he had been with the Seven, as he referred to his friends, Leo had always put up a happy funny front, but Percy could see the guy was sad underneath. He had an inferiority complex, and if anyone deserved love, it was Leo. Jason and Piper were probably denying any romantic feelings for each other publicly, but were kissing it up behind closed doors. Frank and Hazel were most defiantly at Camp Jupiter shooting arrows and changing into elephants, not necessarily in that order. And Annabeth…

_'Annabeth…' _A smile formed on his face, and Percy couldn't help but feel a like a butterfly had replaced his heart. She was so going to kill him for what he did, but he couldn't fell anything but happy at the prospect of seeing her. She swam in front of his eyes, and he saw her just as she had been.

Her long blond hair falling down her back, and her stormy grey eyes glaring lightly at him, a hind of amusement flashing in them. She would were her faded Camp T-shirt tucked into her jeans, a thin brown belt wrapping around her waist. She would have her special baseball cap tucked in her hand, and her knife resting on her hip. She always had a natural beauty about her, and he couldn't find anyone that he could compare her too.

He was snapped out of his musing, when a passing car splashed him as it drove by. It had begun to rain a while ago, and Percy hadn't noticed because of his thoughts. Whipping his face free of any water, Percy glanced around. His body had been walking on auto-pilot and he just now realized how close to his destination he was.

He saw many people looking at him weirdly, and suddenly felt self-conscious about himself. He glanced at himself, and nearly groaned at how badly he stuck out. His pants had been stripped off some dead soldier that he came across while in the pit. They were baggy and would have slid down his waist if he hadn't used a thin chain to keep it secured. His grey shirt was from another person that he came across, equally as head as the soldier before; his cloak was black and fell down to his calves. Both would be fine, if they weren't ripped in tatters. His shirt had a claw mark that he had gotten fighting the Nemean Lion- for the hundredth time. The bottom of his cloak was shredded, and a slash went through the back that looked like a sword had barely missed his actual body.

All in all he looked like a suspicious delinquent, fresh out of a detention center and had just got into a fight with a very angry cat with large claws. Percy hiked up his hood and continued on.

It was a total of ten minutes before he got to the Empire State Building, and by the time he got there, Percy had to use his own powers to not get soaked by the near typhoon that was sweeping the streets. Walking into the lobby, Percy didn't bother to take off his hood as he approached the guy at the front desk. He had black hair slicked back, and a blue, stiff-looking suit on. He was reading a magazine, and totally ignored Percy's presence.

"Hello I need the key to get to the three-hundredth floor, please." Percy was relieved when his found that is voice wasn't as weird as when he first spoke, but his small relief was washed away when the guy spoke.

He glanced up, showing off a pair of blue eyes. "Sorry, kid. Olympus doesn't just open up for anyone." He returned back to his magazine, but, when Percy didn't leave after a couple of minutes, he heaved a great sigh. "Look, if you want to get into Olympus, you got to have a prior appointment with someone _inside_ Olympus. The gods are busy people-" Percy snorted- "and can't just meet because some kid wants to see them."

Percy wanted go punch the dude in front of him. The guy spoke in an arrogant drawl, and a sneer had found its way onto his face. He reminded him of a certain monster, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He crushed his instincts telling him to deck the guy.

"Look mister…" he squinted at the man's name tag, "Mr. DeSanto, I am sure that the gods will want to hear from me."

The man gave a chuckle, and leaned back into his seat, and gave a look that Percy could easily interpret. _Your more entertainment than anything else._ "Why would they do that?"

"Because I'm Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson."

Immediately the, man sat up, and looked at Percy wide eyed. His gaze was so intense, that Percy felt a little uncomfortable. When a minute had passed and the man still hadn't even blinked, Percy got impatient and snapped his fingers under the man's nose. He jolted, and immediately started fishing around his pockets before he brought out a blue piece of plastic, that looked like a credit card. When Percy reached for it, he suddenly pulled it back.

"How do I know that you're lying?" Mr. DeSantos said suspiciously.

Percy's anger flared at the man accusing him of being anybody but himself. To the left was a glass of water and with a single glance the water flew out and into the face of the receptionist. The man flinched slightly and stood stone still. Not waiting for the guy to react, Percy snatched the card out of the hand of the man, and stalked to the elevator.

When the doors closed behind him, Percy slipped the card into the slot and pressed the button that appeared. Just like all the other times that he rode the elevator to the mountaintop of the gods, Percy was subjected to the torture of elevator music. This time there wasn't any words, just a catchy tune that he was sure that was going to be stuck in his head for days.

When the doors eventually opened, Percy was reminded of the first time he laid eyes on Olympus, and in a way it was. The place he was looking at wasn't the Olympus that he remembered. This place was somehow grander, but more… functional.

The streets were wider than before, and the buildings were all made out to white marble. The columns were sparkling in the waning light, while in the distance he was the Temple of the Gods where they held their meetings. He hesitantly stepped out onto the bridge that connected the floating elevator door to the floating mountaintop. The bridge was made of sturdy looking wood, and was engraved so that a story was told.

It started with a guy eating a whole bunch of small kids, babies really. Percy realized that it was the story of the greek gods, and the story continued with each panel of wood. Letting his feat carry him, Percy stared awestruck at the passing buildings. It surprised him that the further people followed the road, the more that Olympus changed. As he continued on, the architecture changed. First to roman, then to Victorian, and so on. It was a really impressive sight. As he continued on, he was people staring at him suspiciously, and he suddenly became aware that he was a weird, hooded, black-cloaked man that walking around the sanctuary for gods.

He was kinda nervous.

When Percy arrived at the Temple, He hesitated before he opened the doors. They were decorated lavishly with symbols for the gods; a large omega was placed in the center to act as a door handle, which would have been useful if he was twenty feet tall. The place seemed to have grown so that it was two stories for a fully grown god with a domed roof capping it.

Percy glanced over his shoulder, and saw a bunch of minor gods looking at him. Realizing that turning back wouldn't be allowed; Percy placed his palms on either door, and pushed. Surprisingly the door wasn't impossible to open, only supper hard, and so he managed to push them open enough for him to stroll though.

He walked forward, and almost balked at the fact that other people were standing in front of the gods. They stood on the same side of great fire, which was being tended to by Hestia. The gods, who were almost thirty feet tall, were sitting in their semi-circle, but the formation was different.

At the head was the Big Three, Zues being in the middle with Hades to his right, and Percy's father being on his opposite. There was a little gap to their sides. On the left side was the goddesses; Hera being first, then Athena, followed by Artemis, then finally Aphrodite. An empty throne was to her tight, which was probably Hestia's. To Poseidon's right was Ares, then Hermes, followed by Apollo, Dionysus, and Hephaestus. From what Percy could see, their thrones still were similar to before; the only difference he could see was Artemis' which was giving off wisps of moonlight, like a smoky vapor.

The other people were all standing, and, like the gods, were staring at him. They all wore white toga with purple sashes. When Percy saw them, he couldn't help but smile.

They were all there. Nico stood next to Leo who somehow had parts to fiddle with. Piper and Jason stood next to them tense with narrowed eyes. Next to them was Reyna, who had her hand on the sword hilt. Near her were Hazle and Frank, holding hands, and further was a lone Thalia who seemed to distance herself from everyone. She was looking at him like everyone else, but wasn't regarding him with any hostility only indifference.

Before he could wonder about her weird behavior Zues spoke.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his master lightning bolt appearing in his hand "Why do you appear before us in such attire? Speak before I kill you."

Percy recoiled at the harsh demand, before realizing that he hasn't taken off his hood. If hid mom had been there, she would have undoubtedly would have scolded him. Chuckling sheepishly, Percy pulled back his hood, and shook the water out of his hair.

"Sorry about that," he said, "I forgot that I was wearing a hood."

Several gasps sounded throughout the large room, with the exception of Leo who looked stunned for a second before bursting into laughter. If everyone wasn't so stunned at seeing Percy, they would have probably yelled at him.

"Du-dude-" Leo gasped out, holding his sides "Only… Only you c-could be capable of doing that." He launched into a fit of laughter harder than the last time.

Piper came to her senses second. "Percy," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "Is that really you?" She looked close to tears, and Percy couldn't have that. He was totally useless when it came to girls crying. He never knew what to do or say, and when he looked around the room many of the women were bought to cry; even Reyna and Thalia, and Percy felt really uncomfortable.

"Yeah, its me. I the flesh."

Hades shot to his feet. "Impossible," he stated loudly. "The Doors of Death were closed by Perseus himself. He is in Tartarus, and has been for a while."

Percy scratched the back of his head. "I'm standing right here. I came out of Tartarus a couple hours ago, and-" He was cut off by Zues.

"Preposterous!" he thundered. "There is no way a human can leave Tartarus, much less surviving for that long. Not only that, but we sealed all entrances to Tartarus."

"I came out from the entrance in the Underworld," Percy stated. He didn't notice the gods straighten up slightly. "Look," Percy said getting annoyed. He hadn't been gone that long, had he; a couple of months at the most, everyone looked the same, even New York was the same, just as he remembered. "I climbed up the entrance to Tartarus that is in the Underworld, and, in all honesty, I'm really, _really_, tired. I just came here because I knew that you guys would want to see me as soon as possible. I'd like to get some sleep, and see my mom and girlfriend, so can we get twenty questions done and over with, please?"

The gods looked each other, and burst into ancient greek so fast that Percy couldn't follow. He caught a couple of words, but didn't really have a chance to listen before a fist collided with his cheek.

It was a good solid hit that would have dislocated his jaw if he hadn't turned with it. His movement didn't save his lip from being busted against his teeth. Staggering back a couple of steps, nursing his jaw. He was defiantly going to have a bruise soon. Percy straightened up, only to double back over when the same fist sank into his stomach. All the breath left his lungs, and Percy had to fight to get the lungs to work properly.

After a minute of wheezing, Percy stood now nursing both his jaw and sore stomach. He came face to face with a very angry looking Thalia. Scratch angry, she was enraged, furious; the look in her eyes promised his early demise. Percy stepped back, more in shock of her expression than her murderous punches.

Her hair was till black streaked with blue highlights, but had grown a little. Her Huntress tiara wasn't in her hair, and her eyes were a deep electric blue, they seemed to be lighter than he remembered. Oh, no, that was just the small bolts of lightning that was coming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Percy blurted, not really knowing what he was apologizing for, but it felt like the right thing to do considering the situation. "I-" He tried to continue, though his words were going to just be spur of the moment things that popped into his head, he thought that it would be better than getting pummeled into the ground by and angry piece of lighting.

"I DON'T CARE, YOU IDIOT!" She interrupted, her voice ringing through the silent hall. "YOU SEAWEED-BRAINED PIECE OF WHALE SHIT! DON'T EXPECT SYMPATHY FROM ME, BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO STAY IN THAT HELL HOLE! YOU MUST HAVE THE INTELIGENCE OF A GOLD FISH TO THINK THAT WAS A GOOD IDEA! DID YOU EVEN THINK, YOU WALKING SEA CRUSTATION?! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW IMPORTANT YOU ARE UP HERE?!"

Percy flinched at every insult. They hurt, and Thalia's fury was worse than anything he had seen before from her. An light blue aura surrounded her, and lighting rumbled. Her eyes had lost all blue, and were pure white like the strongest lightning bolt in a storm. He wanted to step back, to pacify her, but he didn't know what to say or do.

"Thals, I've only been gone-" Once again Thalia cut him off.

"YOU'VE BEEN GONE FOR TWENTY YEARS, PERSEUS!"

**Hello everyone, the names VigilantSempai, and I present to you my first ever Percy Jackson FanFic. I have never done one before, but I love the whole series, and wanted to try it out.**

** Just an FYI, I haven't read anything after The Mark of Athena (I know, pathetic right?), and so I will only have the story being the same up to that point. Sorry, but I just haven't gotten a chance to get my hands on the book, so please don't rip me to shreds if the story is inaccurate; although please feel free to review, and explain anything that you find bad about the story. I live of reviews, so if it's a flame, don't worry, but please don't verbally kill me.**

** Now this will be a Percy x Thalia story, that is definite, but do want to know what you guys would like to see throughout the story, not just relationship wise, but anything that you think would be cool or awesome. But back to the paring, I want to know if you guys want Percy to have multiple girls.**

** Now don't go calling me a sexist pig, because I just don't care about how other people view relationships. I am certainly not saying that woman are only good for breeding, and don not support the possibility of a man having a harem of woman, though I am not opposed to it. I only want to know what you as the readers want to read in this story.**

** It will have a an actual plot, but I won't just throw them into a war or something.**

** This will NOT be a story featuring Chaos or any of his ilk. I find that those stories are severely rehashed, and the possibility of a good story is killed by adding that in it. Their will be a gods-vs-gods though, so don't get to depressed.**

** Last two things: One, I will introduce an OC in here soon, and I would like to know what you think of her and if she should get without hero. Two, I will be uploading an Inheritance story that I want to redo, because of how bad the first try was for me. Please check it out, and if you don't like it that's alright. For anyone who doesn't know what Inheritance is, it the Eragon-verse, with dragons and magic and elves. It's pretty awesome, kf I say so in my humble opinion.**

** Anyway, that's it! Peace**

**~VigilantSempai~**


End file.
